


Liquor and Coffee tasting

by QueenBee333



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged Up, Blushing, Coffee, Comedy, Confessions, Craig being flustered, Drunk Craig, Drunk Tweek, First Kiss, Flirting, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Liquor, M/M, Wasted Tweek, fake boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBee333/pseuds/QueenBee333
Summary: “You’re like really good looking.” The blond said slightly slurring.“Oh. Um thanks,” Craig responded awkwardly a slight blush on his cheeks. He was thrown off by the sudden compliment but Tweek kept talking.“I mean you’ve always been so cute but now you’re tall, dark, and handsome, like my favorite kind of coffee.” He whispered that last part into Craig’s ear and if Craig was drinking something he would’ve done a spit take.Basically Clyde hosts a party and makes the fake power couple go. Tweek then gets smashed and relentlessly flirts with Craig.I suck a summaries it’s going to be fun I promise!
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 171





	1. Tweek can hold his liquor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi enjoy the fic Im just starting out

It was Friday night and Craig was walking through a sea of drunk, hormonal teenagers while slowly drink his beer and looking for his fake boyfriend. Clyde had thought it would be awesome to host a party while his dad was away on business and convinced the power couple to go. The only problem was when Craig left Tweek alone with Clyde to go to the bathroom they were no longer in the living room but instead engaging in a drinking contest. 

“Oh fuck,” Craig said to himself as he saw Tweek down another shot while Clyde looked like he was going to collapse.

“Ugh, Tweek you win. How the fuck do you keep those down?” Clyde said while looking like he was going to vomit. Before the blond had a chance to answer, the brunette immediately ran to the bathroom to puke up all the alcohol he practically inhaled. Tweek on the other hand looked perfectly fine maybe it’s all that coffee his parents gave him since birth or something, but he could really hold his liquor. Tweek then locked eyes with Craig and smiled while slowly stumbling over to the stoic boy. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around Craig’s waist giving him a drunken hug, he may not look drunk but he was definitely shit faced.

“Honey, how much did you drink?” Tweek slowly pulled back still holding Craig’s hips with a smile on his face.

“Definitely more than Clyde,” Tweek laughed. How the fuck did he get this drunk? Craig was only gone for ten minutes. Tweek then began staring into Craig’s eyes deeply with a dreamy smile on his face.

“What? Are you ok?” Craig said with concern, Tweek is not the type to be affectionate but here he was still holding onto Craig, not that he was complaining.

“You’re like really good looking.” The blond said slightly slurring.

“Oh. Um thanks,” Craig responded awkwardly a slight blush on his cheeks. He was thrown off by the sudden compliment but Tweek kept talking.

“I mean you’ve always been so cute but now you’re tall, dark, and handsome, like my favorite kind of coffee.” He whispered that last part into Craig’s ear and if Craig was drinking something he would’ve done a spit take. Craig knew he was attractive on account of girls always telling him but he didn't really care what they thought. Hearing it from Tweek had the opposite effect.

Tweek pulled back and ran his fingers through his short blond hair, it had a kinda wave to it that made it look incredibly soft. Over the years his features had sharpened giving him a more defined nose and jawline that really complimented his big green eyes usually highlighted by his eye bags. He also somehow managed to grow tall despite all the coffee he would inhale on a daily basis almost reaching Craig at about six feet. Yep, Craig was definitely attracted to Tweek and so was about half the girls in their junior class. It’s never been a problem since they’ve kept up their fake relationship for about seven years now but Craig doesn’t like hearing the girls constantly complaining that all the hot guys are gay and pointing the two out directly. But Tweek thought he was attractive and that made him feel nervous and a little proud? He swallowed hard before opening his mouth to speak.

“Let’s get you some coffee now.” Of course, this wasn’t the first time he’s been with a drunk Tweek. Usually, he would just be relaxed and would laugh randomly, this was a whole new level of intoxication. Craig like predictability and this was something he never would have expected but he was secretly enjoying it. He led the blond to Clyde’s kitchen and brewed some coffee using his dad’s Keurig, he then grabbed a red mug from the cabinet. After the coffee poured into the mug, he handed it to the Tweek.

“This is not real coffee it’s the cheap knock-off version.” Of course, Tweek who had just drank multiple shots of the cheapest, lowest quality liquor without a complaint would criticize the coffee.

“Ok it’s not the best but it tastes fine and you really need to sober up.” Tweek really did, this is the most he’s ever drunk at a time and he had more liquid courage than Craig could handle.

“How do you know?” Tweek said with a cocked eyebrow and a devilish smirk.

“Ugh, fine.” Craig took a swing of the coffee. It was bitter but wasn’t coffee supposed to taste like that? He really couldn’t tell the difference despite Tweek’s constant lectures on coffee quality.

“See it’s fine just try it!” He handed the mug to Tweek who promptly set it on the counter next to him. Craig rolled his eyes at the action and the blond spoke up.

“Okay, I will.” Tweek then grabbed the strings of Craig’s chullo hat pulling their faces close together and firmly pressing his mouth to his. Craig felt as if his brain was short-circuiting, being in too much shock he had no idea how to respond but all he knew was it felt good. Tweek’s tongue slipped inside his mouth quickly licking his tongue before he pulled away smirking.

“Mmm, that does taste nice.” The fucker even licked his lips. Craig was now fiercely blushing with his eyes wide, and still trying to comprehend what the fuck had just happened. His first real kiss with Tweek was essentially an indirect coffee tasting. Honestly, he shouldn’t even be surprised.

“Cmon I’m taking you home.” He said after snapping out of his shocked state. Grabbing the other boy’s hand he began walking.

“Ok fine,” Tweek said slightly slurring, he was now leaning on the stoic boy’s shoulder as they walked out of the house still holding their hands together. After ten minutes of walking or rather Tweek stumbling while Craig kept him from falling, they finally made it to Tweek’s house. As they opened the door they silently crept in until Tweek started laughing.

“Shh, I don’t want your parents to wake up.” Craig looked at Tweek with a pleading expression not wanting to interact with Tweek’s dad or for his best friend to get in trouble.

“Relax they’re not even here they went to a “Coffee Convention”, they’ll be back on Monday,” Tweek said with a wink, Craig then decided to avoid all eye contact the rest of the way up the stairs. They finally made it to his room and Craig immediately went to his closet and pulled out a T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He handed the clothes to the blond, he smiled and began to strip in front of him. Craig quickly turned around to give the boy privacy and to make his own cheeks cool down from the heating blush.

“Like what you see?” Craig turns around to see Tweek still not wearing anything but the tight skinny jeans he was wearing before. His upper body was completely uncovered revealing a lean figure accompanied by his pale toned arms all thanks to his boxing class. If Craig’s cheeks weren’t burning before they are now.

“Please put the clothes on.” Tweek had a glint in his eyes like he knew exactly what he was doing to the poor boy and he was loving it.

“Do you really want me too?” He asked in a fake hurt voice. He began slowly walking to Craig now being face to face thanks to the fact they almost equaled in height. The sexual tension could be cut with a knife and Craig swallowed nervously. Tweek’s voice then changed entirely as he said:

“Because I think you should take your clothes off.”

“Wha-“? Before Craig could finish his Tweek had cupped his cheeks and began kissing him passionately like he had waited a long time to do it. It felt fucking amazing with his soft lips and Craig leaned into it for about ten seconds before he pulled away and avoided Tweek’s gaze. Tweek looked obviously hurt and was about to say something before Craig held up a hand signaling him to wait.  
“I do want this like I really fucking do but I’m not going to be the asshole that takes advantage of someone they like while they’re completely shitfaced.” It was completely sincere despite his monotonous voice. Though he really liked Tweek and this was like a wet dream for him, he couldn’t do it unless he knew the blond genuinely wanted it too.

“You really are great,” Tweek sighed giving a small smile. He then grabbed the clothes and began putting them on without another word and looked over to Craig with a warm gaze that replaced the previous lustful one.

“At least stay with me tonight, please?” Craig looked at his phone showing the time being three a.m, his heart was still pounding.

“Okay.” He laid down next to Tweek on the bed while the blond easily dozed off leaning into him.

“Fuck,” Craig said to himself as soon as Tweek fell asleep. Did Tweek maybe feel the same or was it all the alcohol talking? Craig sighed as he looked at his handsome fake boyfriend and felt his lips turn up. He then rolled his eyes at himself, he was falling too fucking hard too fucking fast. ………..........................................................

Craig woke up to the feeling of Tweek’s breath on his neck. The blond had his nose buried in the crook of Craig’s neck which immediately made his heart rate speed up. Tweek began to shift in his sleep which was indicating he would wake up soon but as fucking cheesy, as it sounded, Craig could stay like this all day. Tweak’s head shifted away to the other side and the blond groan audibly probably feeling the effects of a massive hangover.

“Morning,” Craig said in his monotonous voice as he shifted in an upright position.

“Ugh morning, fuck my head is killing me,” Tweek said in a whiny voice as he slowly moved upright while massaging his temples.

”Well with the amount you drank last night I’m not surprised.” Any moment Tweek would remember the events of last night and they would have a “talk”. Craig would dread every second of it.

“Really!? I didn’t do anything stupid right?” Craig paused for a moment to think about what to say, he had expected Tweek to immediately bring up the events of last night but did he really not remember?

“No, but everyone was really smashed so it doesn’t really matter.”

“Everyone but you?” Tweek looked genuinely confused because usually, they got shit faced together.

“I didn’t really want to drink.” Craig was the worst liar well except when he denied his feelings for the blond for three years. He could only lie to himself until now.

“So why are you here?” God felt wrong not talk about what happened but he’d gotten this far.

“I helped you home last night and you said you wanted me to stay.”

“Sorry I guess I’m a clingy drunk then.” Nope more like a confident, flirtatious, and lustful drunk that made Craig blush more times that night then he had his entire life.

“At least your not an emotional drunk like Clyde.” Craig said trying to change the topic.

“Well thank you, Craig, that was really nice of you.” Tweek said with a warm smile similar to the one he gave last night, still had the same effect on Craig.

“No problem, what are fake boyfriends for?” The dark-haired boy said raising a corner of his lips as an attempt to smile. Is it wrong he wanted him to remember? He hated talking about feelings but now he kinda wants too. What the fuck is wrong with him?

  
“Come on I need to taste some coffee.” Tweek slowly started standing and faced Craig directly. After saying that Tweek could’ve sworn he saw Craig blush. Huh, must be the hangover.


	2. Never take what Cartman offers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it’s Craig that’s drunk let’s have some fun!!!

“Can we please not go? It’s not too late to turn back and go to my house.” Said Craig in his monotone voice as Tweek dragged him by the hand to the gate of Token’s mansion. It was Friday night and the fake power couple was once again guilted into attending another party.

“Look Clyde is still mad at us for leaving his party early last time if we go to this one we don’t have to hear him whine anymore.” Tweek remarked, though he couldn’t remember that night exactly he knew they both left only after two hours. Clyde kept constantly mentioning it.

“It’s literally been two weeks and he’s having another party at Token’s house, why?” Tweek knew Craig really didn’t want to go to this but if he had to choose between Craig’s bitching or Clyde whining he would choose this.

“Because Token’s parents went out of town and the house is free.” Tweek said a little annoyed.

“Why are all the adults suddenly going on trips?” Great question but it’s South Park their parents leaving every once and a while was probably a good thing on account of how stupid they are.

“I don’t know didn’t your family go somewhere?” Craig’s parents and little sister went to go visit their grandma but Craig stayed behind to go to this thing. On the plus side, he got to hang out with Tweek so it pretty much canceled out.

“Yeah but that’s not the point, we shouldn’t have to go in the first place!” Tweek couldn’t help but laugh a little bit, it’s just funny watching the stoic boy act like a child. Craig’s frown deepened as they made it to the door and before opening Tweek spoke.

“Don’t be a brat we’ll just hang out and leave in a few hours, ok?” Craig looked at him still clearly annoyed and rolled his blue eyes but Tweek could tell he was going to cave.

“Fine as long as you don’t do another shot contest with Clyde.” Tweek cringed at the memory, his hangover was excruciating and lasted for hours.

“Yeah no way I’m going to drink again! I still can’t remember what happened at the last party!” He turned to face Craig, he had an unreadable expression on his face. Craig usually kept a neutral face at all times but it looked sorta off to Tweek at the moment. Craig spoke up as if trying to change the subject while adjusting the strings on his chullo hat.

“We could just go now, stay at my place and watch Red Racer.” Of course, Craig would suggest that it’s what they did most of the time. To be honest Tweek thought it was cute the way he still loved that show after all these years.

“Haven’t we gone through every season on Netflix?” Tweak teased, they had most definitely but Tweek knew how much Craig liked the show and he liked Craig so it was a win-win situation.

They were now inside of the overly large house. Music was blaring while drunken teenagers we're scattered all over the place. The couple moved to one of the available couches and kept talking. They hung out for about an hour before Tweek went to grab some drinks leaving Craig alone on the couch playing on his phone. It was cool that is until Cartman’s lard ass came over.

Oh hello, Craig.” The asshole said in a fake sugary sweet voice while holding a cup containing a weird black liquid.

“What fat ass?” Craig hated this guy and he wished Tweek would hurry up and come back so they could just leave before something weird happened. Cartman gave an obviously fake hurt look before responding.

“How rude Craig, I was just going to offer you a drink, Kenny and I had invented a new type of alcohol and we need to spread the word.” He shoved the cup into Craig’s hand then motioning him to try it. Craig took a sniff of the ”drink” and it smelled like death.

“I’ll pass.” Craig was not going to be apart of something relating to Cartman.

“Buuuttt Craig we need people to try it!” The lard ass whined loudly, he couldn't get rid of him.

“If I try it will you leave me alone?” Craig stared at the liquid. I couldn’t be that bad right?

“Of course I will.” Most likely a lie but he and Tweek could kick his ass later if they wanted.

“Fine.” Craig took a sip and swallowed, it really didn't have a taste and it went down pretty easily but then he felt his mouth burn and started coughing.

“What the fuck is in this?!” He demanded in between coughs. The burning then gradually stopped but Craig felt weird.

“Just alcohol and some secret ingredients, oh here comes Tweek I’ll let you two get it on!” The fat ass then left to go peddle his “drink” to some of the girls. Tweek walked over and sat next to Craig with a confused look on his face.

“What did Cartman want?” Tweek also shared a pure hatred for Cartman. Sometimes they would break into his locker at school and shake all the sodas he stashed so they would explode. Tweek looked at the empty cup Craig was holding and replaced it with water.

“To try this new “alcohol” he invented, it tasted like cyanide.” Craig cringed and clearly angry he glanced at Tweek who had a horrified expression on his face.

“Dude! He could’ve poisoned you or worse!

“What’s worse than being poisoned?”

“It’s Cartman he could do so much worse!” Tweak had a point.

“It’s probably fine.” Craig would soon regret that statement because approximately ten minutes later he was somehow highly intoxicated.

“Craig are you ok?” Tweek was getting really concerned, Craig’s pupils were really dilated and he had a slight smirk on his face. Craig then looked around before he spoke.

“I feel really good.” Craig tried to stand up but began to stumble, Tweek grabbed him and pulled him upright. Craig gave a small laugh as he leaned on Tweek for support.

“Oh, Jesus it’s that shit Cartman gave you! It’s kicking in!” Craig then started to walk while pulling Tweek along until they eventually ended up outside in front of the entrance.

“Can we go now I really some food.” Craig really needed to go home before he does something incredibly stupid.

“Ok gah let’s get you home I’ll make you a sandwich!” Craig eagerly nodded at the idea and let Tweek drag him down the street. Luckily Craig only lived a few streets away but It didn’t help Tweek had to keep him from falling down. After twenty minutes they finally made it to the house and sat Craig down on the couch while he made him a BLT sandwich.  
Craig happily accepted the sandwich and ate it practically under a minute. He then looked at Tweek with a fond smile.

“You make me sooo happy Tweek.” He sat next to the dark-haired boy on the couch.

“Because I made you a sandwich?” Craig did always like his sandwiches even when he was sober. Tweek then took a sip of the coffee he prepared for himself while Craig answered the question.

“No, because I love you.” Tweek spat out his coffee, his eyes were the size of saucers and he felt his hands start to shake as he placed to mug on the coffee table.

“WHAT?” He yelled trying to comprehend what Craig had just said to him. Craig was calm as ever, like that was something he always said. He gave the blonde a lopsided smile and grabbed the blonde’s shaking hands to relax them. Tweek felt as if his heart was beating faster and faster by the second. Craig looked at him, his blue eyes locked on his green eyes as he said:

”I fucking looovvve you, Tweek.” His voice was slurred but also monotone, Tweek didn’t believe he heard him right. This was Craig fucking Tucker the guy that hardly ever showed any emotions just said he loved him. Tweek had accepted a long time ago Craig would never feel the same way about him romantically and he really doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

”You don't mean that, you're drunk.” He said in a disappointed voice. Craig looked at Tweak as if he was crazy and removed his hands from the blonde’s. He then placed his hand on Tweak’s shoulder and spoke again in a slightly slurred voice.

”Nooo I'm fucking serious I have been for the longest fucking time.” Tweek’s cheeks began to heat up at the words and the way Craig was deeply staring at him.

”What?! Really?!”

”Yep.” Craig moved closer to him, their thighs now touching as they sat on the couch. Craig rested his chin on Tweek’s shoulder, the blonde could feel his breath on his neck. Craig began speaking way quieter than before in his ear like he was telling a secret.

”I reallyyyy want us to kiss again like so bad, you tasted so good...” That’s was when Tweek lost all control. He sprang to his feet leaving Craig on the couch looking confused.

“WHAT?!” Tweek screeched. Craig then stood up and pressed his long finger against Tweek’s lips. Tweek’s cheeks were flaming red with blush and he felt frozen. He then noticed Craig had a slight blush in his cheeks as well. It must’ve actually happened for him to blush like that!

”Shhhhhh... right you can’t remember.” He sounded disappointed and frowned while removing his hand.

”A-Are you talking about Clyde’s party?” Tweek knew something happened at that party but Craig kept insisting nothing did. That lying mother fucker kept talking.

“Yep you were being sooo fucking hot I thought I was going to have an aneurysm.” Tweek was taken back not only did he flirt with Craig he actually enjoyed it? Why wouldn’t he say something?

“But you- you said nothing interesting happened?!” Craig blinked.

“I lied.”

“WHY?” Craig looks around before slowly walking up the stairs signaling Tweek to follow him. Once they reached the top he immediately led Tweek to his room and sat on his bed patting the extra space so Tweek could join him. He sighed and began to speak in a soft tone.

“I don’t know, I didn’t want to talk about my feelings or whatever it’s gross, I don’t like change.” Craig sighed he looked so vulnerable like he never said this out loud. Craig then shifted into a lay position his face looking at the ceiling to avoid looking the other boy in the eyes and Tweek did the same.

“I know, it’s okay.” Tweek said in a soft voice reaching and grabbing the other boy’s hand underneath the blanket. They laid there in comfortable silence with their hands interlocked until they drifted asleep. Things were going to change whether they liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to show how differently the two act when wasted. Craig being sappy while Tweek is straight up thirsty.  
> I should be done very very soon so please hold tight!!!


	3. So fucking done

It was nine p.m on a Saturday and Tweek was cleaning the counter at his parent’s coffee shop. He’d been working since eight a.m, not that he was complaining. He actually asked his parents if he could because he wanted a distraction from the events of the previous night. Tweek undeniably was trying to avoid Craig.

It may be a dick move, but he needed to process everything Craig said that night, it was as if a bomb had gone off in his head. Craig said he loved him, twice! Tweek never felt more confused in his entire life, he knew they should really talk about it but neither were that great at communication. So Tweek is doing what he usually does best: avoid the situation until the last minute.

So before Craig woke up that morning Tweek had slipped out of the house and sent him a text saying his parents were making him work late. He worked the entire day making coffee and handling customers until it was time to close. Now all he had to do was clean up and go home, simple as that. Well it was simple until Craig walked in.

Tweek froze as he watched the dark-haired boy enter the shop and casually sit down on the other side of the counter Tweek was currently wiping down. He had dark bags under his blue eyes while he was wearing a white NASA T-shirt and a blue jacket. His hair was a little disheveled like he had just gotten out of bed with his chullo hat lazily placed on his head. Tweek thought he looked really cute despite looking obviously hungover.

“Hey,” Craig said casually with a slight smile. Tweek suddenly felt very nervous.

“Oh Jesus, you look terrible!” Tweak exclaimed, Craig raised his middle finger at the blond.

“Thanks.” He replied sarcastically. Tweek put down the rag he was using and walked over to the fridge to get the hungover boy a drink. He grabbed a bottle of water and placed it in front of Craig.

“Ugh, you know what I mean. Are you okay?” Tweek was nervous and wondering if the stoic boy remembered anything from last night. Even if Craig did he would probably lie to avoid talking about it. Tweek just needed to get it over with, he was done playing this game.

“Nope, I woke up this morning feeling like I was hit by a bus,” Craig responded clearly annoyed at his decision from the previous night.

“So why are you here now if you’re hungover?” Craig simply shrugged as he opened the water bottle.

“I was bored and wanted to hang out with you.” He then took a drink of the water and placed it back on the counter. Tweek felt a blush starting to form and immediately turned around and pretended to be inspecting the espresso machine.

“I-I actually have to stay a little longer and lock up so you’re going to ack have to wait.” Tweek was stalling he didn't know what else to do.

“Alright,” Craig said completely monotonous while pulling his phone out his phone. He was completely fine with waiting for the blond wouldn't be the first time. Tweek looked conflicted, like he was having a mental debate, he then sighed and shyly looked at Craig.

“I’m sorry.” He said in a completely sincere voice, Craig looked up from his phone with a bored expression.

“Babe it’s not a big deal. I’ll just wait until your done.” Tweek took a breath, they needed to talk about this shit whether they liked it or not. Tweek moved around the counter and sat in the chair next to Craig. He then looked Craig directly in the eyes and spoke.

“No, not that, I’m sorry for kissing you.” Craig blinked, he did not see that coming. He then shifted his eyes away from Tweek’s apologetic green ones.

“Oh uh, you knew?” He responded lamely, he really didn't want to have this conversation.

“No, you told me the other night while you were trashed on that shit Cartman gave you!” Tweek said while looking a little hurt at the fact the Craig lied to him.

“Oh.” Craig didn't even try denying it. He had no idea how to respond he just avoided eye contact.

“What else happened that night!?” Tweek demanded, he was embarrassed and wanted to know exactly what the fuck was going on.

“You may have, um, flirted with me.” The understatement of the century Craig thought as he said it.

“What did I say?!” Tweek’s hands were starting to shake and Craig knew he needed to come clean.

“You kinda kept telling me I was handsome and then you kissed me twice.” Craig said with a slight blush on his cheeks while looking down. Tweak was mortified.

“God I’m so sorry! You must’ve felt so uncomfortable!”

“No! It’s fine.” Craig didn't want Tweek to blame himself.

“What?! I tried to fucking seduce-“ Craig cut the frantic blond off.

“You were completely smashed and not thinking logically. I wasn’t uncomfortable I actually really liked it.” Tweek heard the sincerity in his voice. Drunk Craig was telling the truth but this Craig kept talking while still looking down.

“I know you don’t really feel that way about me, it’s fine.” Craig said in his monotone voice and attempted to give a smile but he always was a shitty liar. Tweek wanted to to tell him so many things but could find the words, he then tried to speak.

“I- I, Oh fuck it!” Tweak exclaimed as he grabbed Craig by the collar of his shirt, pulling him close and smashing his lips on his. Tweek kisses him strongly for about ten more seconds before he pulls away. He looks at Craig his eyes were widened and his lips were slightly swollen from the contact. Almost instantly Craig cupped Tweek’s face with his slender hands and resumes the kiss which was now turning into something a lot more heated.

Craig’s hands moved down from his face to gripping Tweek’s waist tightly holding him close. Tweek on the other hand had his fingers in Craig’s dark hair underneath the chullo hat.

Both were breathing heavily but didn’t want it to stop, Tweek then moved to Craig’s lap practically straddling him and working his hands down to his back for support. Craig was just letting Tweek take charge and he couldn’t be happier. The blond pulled his lips off Craig’s and began kissing the area where the neck meets the jaw. Craig let out an audible groan as he grabbed Tweek’s firm ass and pulled him in further practically chest to chest. Tweek began kissing his way back to Craig’s mouth and once he reaches it he slid his tongue in making himself groan. Just as Tweek’s hands were sliding under the other boy’s shirt they hear a piercing ring.

Both boys immediately push the other away while breathing heavily. Tweek was now standing and reached in his back pocket. It was his phone and his dad is calling him, total boner killer. Craig was still sitting in the chair heavily panting.

“Um. H-hey dad.” Tweek was panting as well, he could feel his heart pounding. Craig rolled his eyes, of course, he was being cock blocked now of all times.

“Hello, son just wanted to make sure you locked up the shop.” Tweek looked at Craig who had a definite blush on his cheeks which made him smile. There was no way in hell he was going to let his dad ruin this.

“Y-yeah I did um I’m going to Craig’s now I’ll see you tomorrow bye!” Tweek immediately hung up the phone not waiting for a response. He set his phone on mute and shoved it into his back pocket, no more distractions. He then walked up to Craig and slowly pressed a brief kiss to his lips before pulling back.

“I love you.” Tweek said with the confidence he had two weeks ago. Craig’s eyes were the widest he’s ever seen and his mouth was agape. He looked like he was going to say something but Tweek resumed speaking.

“You don’t have to say it back or anything ok?” Tweek said calmly. Craig looked up, his cheeks were red and a smile was forming. 

“No I- I love you too.” Craig leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the blonde’s lips and Tweek pulled back smiling. Tweek grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and started leading him out the door.

“Great now come on handsome, let’s go watched Red Racer and make out.” Tweek said with flirty a voice.

“Babe I fucking love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! It was my first story and I’m glad I finished!!!


End file.
